dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroshi Kayos
'Hiroshi Kayos '(June 26, 1912–October 22, 2001) was an El Kadsreian politician, theorist and general who was a president of the KSR from 1940 to 1950, president of El Kadsre from 1950 to 1958 and president of East El Kadsre from 1958 until he was overthrown by West El Kadsreian forces in 1968. He was known by El Kadsreians as "the father of El Kadsre". Before he formed the Kadsreius Sentanese Republic, he was an general serving the Sentanese Army. Kayos survived several assassination attempts, such as one associated with Sentan in 1951 and another by MI6 in 1962. Andrew Kayos, his youngest son, is currently the leader of the opposition of El Kadsre. Bio Hiroshi was born in Abeta in 1912. In 1920, he moved to New Salta as a child. He joined the Sentanese Army in 1931 after spending two years at the military academy. He rose up the ranks until he became an general in 1938. In 1940, he was purged from the Sentanese Army after the elite of the army found out he attempted to transform Sentan into the republic. He then led around 200 people to the north-east of Sentan's southern island, where they settle Eirabourne and established the Kadsreius Sentanese Republic. In 1950, Kayos and his forces invaded most of Sentanese Empire's three of four main islands of the Sentanese Empire and Vicnoran Kingdom's land, leading to the Eight-Day War, although he never planned the invasion of Sentanese Empire's capital, Fusa. With the help of Mahri, Kayos led KSR to victory, and resulted in the creation of the Republic of El Kadsre and New Salta was renamed to El Kadsre City. Kayos then led East El Kadsre up until his overthrowing by the West El Kadsreian army. During the Vlokozu Union era, Kayos spent most of his time running a hotel in Lincoln Island, named the Kayos Inn. He was also a member of Michael Vlokozu's inner circle prior to Michael's death. Michael stated Kayos had become "A mostly-respected man who wishes to run his hotel in the Ikedas and advise me on my wrongdoings in peace." On October 22, 2001, Kayos died peacefully after the brief illness. Beliefs and ideology Kayos was an nationalist. During his military career, he attempted to transition Sentan from the imperialist territory into the democratic republic. Kayos hated monarchy and imperialism as he called it "obsolete and pointless" and he hated communism because he believed that communists "wanted to destroy the world with its totalitarian dictatorships and lack of freedom". Later on in his life, he was more soft-spoken on subjects such as the and the Communist government of . Kayos believed that the British Empire existed and recognized Australia, West El Kadsre, India, New Zealand, Malaysia, South Africa and Canada as British puppet states. Kayos was a supporter of civil rights, believing that racism is a world problem and he outlawed white supremacy and any use of racial slurs. In 1964, he said in the speech regarding the civil rights movement in the United States, "Nobody is deserved to be criticized by the color of their skin. No matter where they come from, they're allowed to come to El Kadsre anytime they want because we're free from racism.". Legacy Michael Vlokozu took some elements of Kayosism for use in Vlokism. Kayos is a national hero in El Kadsre. Andrew Kayos, his eldest son, portrayed him in the 2002 documentary comedy film ''Vlokozu. Category:1912 births Category:2001 deaths Category:Fictional politicians Category:Politicians Category:Abeta